


Duuuuuude

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [122]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duuuuuude

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t exactly a state secret but it also wasn’t exactly common knowledge either. I guess you could say it was on a need to know basis and well, the Avengers didn’t really  _need_  to know.

It would be informative, yes; beneficial, not really. So they didn’t tell them. Up until Clint had to go on leave as any other pregnant person needed to. Which was kind of how they got themselves in this argument.

"What do you mean Clint’s pregnant?" Steve asked from his seat in the debriefing room.

"It’s something that happens when the condom breaks on prom night, Cap." Tony gives him a pat on the shoulder. Steve gives him a dirty glare in return before rolling his eyes at the genius.

"Congratulations are in order for this joyous announcement." Thor said excitedly, bouncing on his seat like a five year old who’s just been told they were headed to the candy store.

Bruce remained impassive but smiled a few moments later after Thor stood up shaking both Clint and Phil’s hands and pulling them into a giant bear hug. “I guess it does. Congratulations, you two.”

Natasha was quiet throughout the whole thing, she probably already knew about the whole pregnancy thing before they were in the briefing room anyway.

"Yeah, ‘grats and all that but dude" Tony interrupted. "I thought you were a dude." He pointed a finger at Clint which was quickly pulled back down by Steve telling him that pointing was rude.

"Fuck you Stark." Clint hissed. "Just because I was born with a womb instead of a penis."

Tony raised both hands in mock surrender. “Hey. No judgement here. I just thought you’d have told us. Or you know, Agent would.”

"What difference would it make if we told you?" Phil asked them.

The team was silent for a moment before they muttered in various ways the phrase ‘Nothing.’

"Exactly." Phil nodded. “But  _this_  is an entirely different matter. Hawkeye needs to leave the initiative for a few months, at least until the baby is delivered-“

"Which I was against-"

“ _Which_  we agreed upon-” Phil insisted and shot Clint a look. Clint feigned ignorance. “For both Hawkeye and the baby’s safety-“

"I would’ve went on leave eventually. I just don’t see why I can’t fight with them  _now._ You can barely see the baby bump just yet.” Clint whined.

"Absolutely  _not_ " Natasha spoke startling most of the people in the room.

There was silence for a few beats before Steve spoke. “They’re kind of right Clint. We wouldn’t want you to suffer some kind of miscarriage after all.”

"We care for your and your child’s safety, Clinton." Thor pat him on the back.

Bruce nodded along. “It’s for the best.”

"Yeah, Katniss. And don’t you worry your pretty little head. I’ve got the world’s best doctors on speed dial. Well, technically Pepper’s got them but I’ve got Pepper’s number on speed dial and we could-"

“ _Point is_ " Steve interrupted before Tony lost track of what he was saying and gave the genius a sort of fond, rolling of the eyes look that never failed to annoy Tony the tiniest bit. "we’d rather have you safe and sound than risk both your lives."

Clint sat down in his seat, feeling defeated and a little betrayed but loved all the same. “Fiiiine.”

Phil smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “Now, let’s get back to business. HYDRA has been seen in downtown New Jersey-“

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/101609814081/its-3am-and-im-still-awake-im-going-to-regret)


End file.
